The Wild Guard: Life As A Lion
by WK Forever
Summary: The Adventures of Kion and his faithful friends on the journey to become the New Wild Guard. Each chapter is an episode. Sequel to The Wild Guard, Return of the Roar. Second to "The Wild Guard" series.
1. Kion's First Battle

Kion and Bunga were sitting on Pride Rock one afternoon. Bunga ate some leftover meat, while Kion, still human in some parts, ate a PB&J. He had a hard time holding the sandwich with his big paws.

Soon, Kion learned to eat with just his mouth. He tore the food by gripping it with his teeth and holding it with his paw. he seriously loved this trait whenever his mother made steaks for dinner.

If no one would eat the rest, Kion would whip it off the plate in a flash after Aviva takes them to the kitchen. Aviva would smile at her son as he would clean the floors after a juicy steak was in his stomach. His cute brown eyes would beg for more.

Chris had a job to keep now. Kion barely saw his father. He knew his grandfather took Chris on his delivery trucks. But Chris made sure he had time to see his children, especially the newly one growing in Aviva now.

Kion was eight years old. It has not been a year. It has been six months after Kion was turned into a lion.

Christopher kept watch of the Pride Lands. He was going to ten years old in the next four months. Applay was three years old, her birthday was last month. Michael was still six. His birthday is nine months from now.

Kion made sure that his mother was comforted every day. He knew his mother had someone else coming into the family soon.

He asked, "Mom, will Dad be here?"

"Sure he will, Kion. But my child will not be coming until another six months. I am still early, you know. Run along and protect the Pride Lands."

Kion went outside. His animal friends greeted him.

Fuli said, "Hey, Kion."

Kion smiled, "Report, Wild Guard."

Dashee answered, "The Wild Cats are staying within their territory."

"Great!"

Bunga said, "The wlves are fine. A new litter came from Aunt Jaja."

"Awesome, how many?"

"Don't know."

Fuli answered, "Birds are okay. No evil fowl coming."

"Okay."

Opera answered, "The herd is great. Only, my Dad saw a new pack of wolves this morning."

Kion listened, "What did they look like?"

"Dad says that they were from Chaos' pack."

"Chaos is dead."

"He is. But his pack still roams with a bigger leader. he is more stronger than you think. He's probably half the size of my father."

Kion said, "Come on, Wild Guard. Let's go see the horse herd. 'Til the Pride Lands End -"

Everyone joined in, "Wild Guard defend!"

The Wild Guard came to Opera's herd. Opera's father was the leader of the herd. He stood to himself on a cliff, keeping watch.

Kion stood up, "Excuse me. Opera told us about the new wolf pack that are intruding."

The leader turned, "Uh, yes, Kion. There they are."

Kion looked. Fuli used his keeness of sight, "Kion! Opera's right. The leader is tough!"

Kion said, "How many are in the pack?"

Fuli answered, "Over twenty. It's the largest pack I have ever seen."

Kion looked at his friends, "My Dad told me about wolf packs. They range from five to twenty wolves per pack. Sometimes they help other wolves and share the spoil. And some of them just want the territory."

Dashee answered, "Yeah, They want the territory."

Kion feared, "my Dad defeated them last time... How can we?"

Bunga smiled, "We're the Wild Guard!"

"Yeah, but if they don't see Dad, then we're doomed. luckily, Dad's coming home tonight to check on us."

Opera said, "Will there be time?"

Kion gulped, "I hope so."

That night, Chris came home. He loved over his children and wife. Kion came in the house. He was panting.

"Kion, Dad's home."

Kion smiled, "Hey, Dad."

Chris smiled, "I got dinner for everyone tonight! Anyone wanna go to -"

"Dad, no! I can't go. We're under an ambush. Chao's pack is back, only with a tougher leader."

Chris frowned, "Musdo."

"Who?"

"Musdo. He's the strongest wolf that I had ever seen. He was only a cub when I saw him, but he knows how to kill. He can take down five horses in one minute."

Kion gasped, "Opera's Dad saw the pack first. Fuli said the pack is over twenty wolves."

"That's definitely Chao's pack. Kion, I am just saying, but are you hungry?"

"I am with the Wild Guard. They could strike any minute."

"They will strike when the creatures are asleep. Good job, son. Keep it up. We'll go for dinner, I'll bring something for you. I will tell you one thing. Their weakness is... Strength."

"Strength?"

Chris winked at his son, "I want you to know what I am saying. It's time for you to grow up and learn things on your own."

Kion thought about what his dad said. Bunga came up, "Your parents just left you?"

"Dad's taking everyone to dinner. He's bringing me something for later. But he told me that Strength is their weakness."

"Great! Opera was wipe them out."

"Bunga, I know that's not what Dad meant. I remember him telling me about this strength. I can't seem to remember."

"Kion, let's fight with our strength."

"But we will tire easily."

"Not the Wild Guard!"

Kion sighed... Bunga was brave, but he took things too seriously. The night rolled in. A deathy howl filled the air. Bunga gasped, "It's the order! It's time!"

Kion growled as the wolves inched into the Pride Lands. It was dark. The moon was in the New Phase. Kion used his night vision to catch the first sight of wolves.

Fuli was scared. He admitted to Kion that he couldn't see well at night. Kion said, "It's okay, Fuli. I have night vision."

Dashee zoomed to Kion, "Where are the wolves? They disappeared!"

Bunga came running up, "Kion! The pack in the south! They're being attacked!"

Kion stood taller, "South?! The wolves were north."

An owl flew in, "Kion. Kion!"

"Hooloo! What's wrong?"

"Bad wolves split. Some went south and some ambush here. The South pack is being attacked."

Bunga smirked, "Told ya."

Kion snapped, "Bunga! For the last time this is not a game. We are the Wild Guard but you treat it like a game."

Bunga shrugged his shoulders, "I am still a cub."

"Well, grow up! Wild Guard! Opera and Dashee will stand in the North Pack. Bunga and I will take the South Pack."

Fuli flew in, "What about me, Kion?"

"You try to help us with your sight."

"Well, okay..."

Dashee said, "Kion... Are you sure of doing this?"

"I am. Wild Guard! Split!"

Minutes later, the wolves came in without warning. Dashee saw one jump out of the bushes, "Opera!"

Opera kicked the wolf off of his friend. Dashee got up, "This is not right. There are too many!"

Opera said, "We can do this, Dashee. Kion will know what's best."

Meanwhile, Kion and Bunga ran into wolves themselves. Kion growled fiercely at several of them. He bit the necks til blood filled his mouth. Bunga would fight wolf with wolf.

Kion's mouth was bloody from the wolves. He had to keep them back. Finally he cried, "There are too many!"

Bunga cried, "I don't think I can keep it up! I don't have the strength of hundred of horses anymore!"

Kion blinked as he stared in the eyes of the wolf that was before him. He bit the wolf's leg as the animal jumped to his territory.

Finally, Kion took Bunga by the cuff og his neck and ran away from the pack. They reached a cave.

Bunga cried, "What was that about!?"

"Bunga! That's what Dad meant! Strength in numbers! We gather as many of strong animals as they, and fight one by one, we will win! We have to be quick, Dashee! We have to be strong, Opera. We have to be brave, Bunga. We have to see the danger, Fuli. And We have to be fierce!"

Bunga smiled, "Yea! Kion!"

Kion smiled, "Come on, Bunga! We need... The Wild Guard!"

"Hazoo-landa!"

Kion and bunga reached Dashee and Opera. Dashee cried, "We need help!"

Kion cried, "Fuli, find the highest place close. We need to pick these wolves together."

Fuli's eyesight increased, "There's pride rock."

"That's perfect. Opera! Lead the young ones to the rock. Hide them in the cave."

"Okay, Kion."

"Dashee, fetch as fast at you can run. Bring the animals to the safe side of the rock."

"Well, alright..."

"Bunga, I need your bravery to lure the wolves to the foot of Pride Rock."

"I can do that. What will you do?"

"Use the roar! Strength in Numbers!"

Dashee brought the animals to safety. She trusted her human-lion friend. Opera hid the young ones in the caves. Fuli made sure every bird was safe.

Kion said, "Bunga... NOW!"

Bunga said, "Come get me every wolf!"

The wolves growled and chased Bunga. Bunga got a head start, "Use the roar! Hurry!"

Kion readied himself. He stood tall. The clouds overhead filled the night sky. Kion inched himself up to the clouds and... "RRROOOAAAARRRR!"

The wolves were shocked of the roar. Each of them ran away with fear. But their leader stood tall, "Kion..."

"Musdo."

"I assumed your daddy told you about me."

"I assumed your army told you about me."

"Of course. What a smart boy. Very strange how Chris has a son that's a lion cub."

"I was turned into a lion."

Musdo laughed, "Really? I doubt that. Let's see if you are even a lion. One on one." The wolf's claws stuck out. Down below, the army shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kion feared. He had never fought one on one. BUnga sid, "Kion, don't do it!"

Kion overheard the army. He sighed, "Fine. Winner takes the Pride Lands."

Musdo added, "Kion, kid. Listen. This is a death fight."

Kion's eyes beamed with fear, "I never fought for death!"

"NOOO!"

Kion looked. His father had come to the rescue. Chris got in between Musdo and Kion, "How dare you fight with a young cub?! Fight someone your own size."

Musdo howled. Chris readied the fight. But Kion said, "Dad... You have a family to take care of..."

Chris was so surprised by his son's sacrifice. He nugged his son and said, "I love you..."

Kion stood up to fight. Musdo howled in return. Kion leaped and bit the wolf's neck.

Musdo was impressed by the boy's first action. He shook the lion off his neck and leaped for the unaware cub. Kion quickly reactted and took hold of the wolf's front leg.

Musdo cried out in pain. Kion pulled the leg back as Musdo fell to the ground. One leg twisted; three left.

Musdo saw how tough Kion was. He knew this cub was not to be messed with, "I will return, Kion."

"In your dreams."

Musdo aimed at Kion. Kion reached up and bit again. This time, his teeth met the main artery of the neck. He bit hard, knowing this can kill the strongest.

Musdo was losing strength. He backed off and went down the hill slowly. Soon, he fell down the hill... dead.

Everyone cheered for Kion. Chis hugged his son, "That's what I was talking about Kion. Strength is in you. You know where the strength of the strongest is."

"The main artery of the neck."

"If you ever stay a lion, I want you to learn that. Strength flows through the blood. Even I learned that when I was sick all those young years."

"Thanks Dad. I do believe that I did learn a lot tonight."

"Come, now. I got steak for my son... Cheers for Kion's first battle! His first win!"

All the animals cheered. Kion's friends cheered, "Hip - Hip - Hooray! Hip - Hip - Hooray! Hip - Hip - Hooray!"


	2. Wicke's Return

The next morning, a strange breeze blew through the trees. It met the Kratt's house and stood still, as if it watched from the windows. Then, it disappeared to the old mountain just over 2,000 feet from the house.

The breeze leaked into the cracks and burned its insides. The mountain cracked and leaked lava out, filling the empty hole. Then, a cloud of smoke arose from the laza and revealed an lion's face, which laughed wickedly.

Wazee and his company of mountain cats were in that mountain. The laughing made the cats find out who is was.

Wazee stood shocked of the laughing lava. The lion stopped laughing, "Who are you?"

Wazee answered, "My name is Wazee. And these mountain cats are my company."

"Why do you camp here?"

"So we can figure a way to get a taste of animal blood... But this Kion and his friends, who call themselves the Wild Guard, keeps driving us away... especially with Kion's roar."

The lion stared at the cat, "Who is Kion?"

"Kion is the son of the wild man, Chris. Kion was transformed into a lion. He has the spirit of the roar in him."

"The powerful roar?"

"Yes..."

The lion blasted. Lava spurted on the rock where Wazee stood. The cat was frightened.

"My brother, Kion, had the roar also. Now this new Kion's got it. My brother killed me with the roar and look at my state!"

"Yes, sir..."

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Wicke. I was the wicked lion of this forest."

"Yes, sire..."

"I will be king! Is this Kion alone in family?"

"No, sire."

"WHAT?"

"No, sire," Shook Wazee, "He's got two brothers an-and a sister. I think he said once that he's got another sibling on the way."

"Who is Kion's father?"

"Chris Kratt... The former wild man of the forest."

"Who's the oldest of his children?"

"Christopher... Kion is next to him. Then, the brother and sister and the newly one."

Wicke looked at his new subject. He formed out of the lava unto the cliff's edge. His body came to be, though he was still lava, "Will you be my most loyal subjects? I can help you get what you want."

Wazee's tongue drooled, "Yes, sire. We will be honoured!"

"Fine. Are there other animals who wish to do the same as you?"

"Yes, sire... Chaos' wolf pack. It is bigger than ever. I now they will be subject to you. Kion beat them last night. He killed Musdo!"

Wicke growled, "Then, go get them!"

Wazee shuttered as he ran away to tell his company to find the wolf pack and quick. Wicke settled in his pool of lava and growled, "I am so sorry, my brother... But your bearer will not be the same again."

Kion leaped outside. After his brothers had went for school, Kion stayed home because of his lion-state. He would run off, check with the Wild Guard and go back in for his schooling himself.

"Wild guard!"

His four friends came out of nowhere. Kion commanded, "Report."

Fuli landed on a dead tree and started his, "Nothing seems to be troubling. Only I noticed a strange breeze this morning. Instead of coolness, it was hot."

Kion was confused, "I might check with my Dad. I don't know what that could be. Dashee."

"Everything's alright, except Wazee and his company. After a minor earthquake, I went out to see the mountain there. Minutes later, Wazee's company came running out but went north."

"The north pack is Chaos' pack," Answered Kion, "That could mean trouble. Opera."

"My Dad noticed the quake also. Smoke arose from the mountain like it was on fire. Then, the cats came running out and went dead north."

Kion stood alarmed, "That's strange. That mountain is not a volcano. Though Dad says that most mountains are made from leftover ash that dried up. Last, but not least, Bunga."

"My pack seems to be great. We caught breakfast, only to hear the quake also. We had felt the breeze earlier."

"Hoo! Hoo! Kion!"

Kion looked up to see an owl, "HoLo. What is it?"

"The mountain... There's a lion in it. There's lava. I overheard the conversation. This lion's name is Wicke. He claims to be the brother of Kion the First. He was killed by Kion's roar, himself. Also, he's made of lava, himself! He commanded Wazee to get the pack of Chao's."

Kion's vision narrowed... The brother of Kion the First was still alive, "What is he up to, HoLo?"

"He's up to destroy the Wild Guard."

Kion said, "Wild Guard, keep watch of the north lands. HoLo, keep listening in privately. Just be careful. Wicke will find fowls to catch you if you are caught."

"Yes, Kion."

Bunga cried, "What are we going to do, Kion? Blast him again with the roar?"

Kion shooked his head and dropped his ears, "Bunga, no! If I roar, the rocks and the lava will be disturbed, killing us. I can't fight fire with fire and rocks. It's impossible. I need to talk to Kion the First."

Kion reached Pride Rock and called, "Kion the First..."

The visage of the lion appeared, "Yes, Kion?"

"Kion the First, do you know your brother has return... only in the state of lava?"

"Yes, Kion. I wish I could defeat him, but I am not alive anymore."

"Yes, I know. But what should I do? I can't use the roar."

"True, Kion. The roar will not only release the holds of the mountain, but also will make Wicke proud. He wants you destroyed I figured?"

"Yes. Do you know any ideas?"

"Sorry, Kion. I wish. But you are the leader. You can make decisions on your own now."

"Thanks, Kion the First."

"Your welcome, Kion," Then the lion disappeared into the sky.

Kion went back home. A minor earthquake shook the ground under him. He quickly got into the house, hoping his family was okay.

Chris was quite upset, "What? An earthquake?"

Aviva, who rested on the sofa, answered, "Where's it coming from?"

Kion answered, "Dad, HoLo told me that Wicke, Kion the First's brother, has returned to hurt the Wild Guard. Wicke is a lava lion. I know you don't believe it, but these earthquakes are coming from the mountains."

Chris stared into nothing, "I remember Harter telling me of such things. Harter expected me to believe everything a friend say, especially if something unusual happens. I believe you, Kion. Now, get to school. You're late, enough."

Kion leaped unto his chair and opened his book... Though he had big paws and required help, Chris or Aviva would always have time to help their son learn, especially if he was going to be back a human.

By dinner time, Christopher and Michael would come home. Kion would put his books away. Oh, how he longed to go back to school! He begged his mother that evening. He was in the kitchen, licking a bowl clean from his mother's homemade peanut butter brownies.

"Mom, can I - Ever go back - to school?"

Aviva laughed at her son with a face covered in leftover mix. Peanut Butter coated his face and whiskers. Kion fought as he tried to lick the peanut butter off from under his lion's lips.

Chris came in the kitchen after smelling the dessert, but stared at Kion with the most cutest face, Aviva has ever seen.

"You boys crack me up!"

Kion groaned, "Gt Tis peahut buter of me!"

Chris cracked up. He hugged Aviva as they both laughed over the kitchen counter. Christopher and Michael came in to watch the show as Kion turned in circles trying to get the peanut butter off his tongue and gums. Soon the whole family was laughing.

Kion finally gave up and ran outside and jumped into the lake. He came up gasping, finally relieved from the peanut butter.

Chris came outside, wiping his eyes, "Oh, Kion... I wished to help, but you just looked so cute!"

Kion shook the water off his fur as he stood taller, "I guess it was a little funny, after all, I am dizzy from spinning in circles."

Dinner was served that night. Kion ate heartily his favorite meat: steak. Though his siblings didn't like it, he gave begging eyes to his mother.

"Kion, you have had enou - CHRIS!"

Chris jumped up, "What, honey?"

Aviva pointed, "A lion!"

Kion looked and saw a orange flash disappear from the window. He turned to see Chris, sitting Aviva down. She was dizzy, this was her worst pregnacy yet.

"Aviva, dear. I am sure it wasn't one. It must have been a mirage."

"I swear I saw it, Chris."

Kion backed up his mother, "I saw it!"

Chris looked at Kion. He shook his head at Kion. He feared for Aviva's pregnacy, for she was getting weaker everyday, though she was young in it."

That night, Wazee came back to the mountain, "Master!"

Wicke jumped out of the flames of the lava, "What?"

Wazee shook in fear, but bowed to his master, "We have found and brought the pack of Chaos'."

The new leader, Musdo II, stood up and bowed, "Master Wicke. We have come to be loyal subjects."

"Good. Do you have any mean fowls?"

"Mean fowls... The eagles that threaten the young ones of the Pride Lands."

"Good. Big eagles, are they?"

"Oh, big. Big as Kion himself."

"Kion's mother is pregnant. My presence scares her to sickness. If I keep scaring her, I can kill her! No one will believe her. *Laughs evilily."

HoLo quickly flew away without notice. She flew in through the window. The Kratt Family were having Family Time.

Kion looked up, "HoLo."

"Kion... I had grave news."

"Grave? Or Great?"

"Grave, terrible!"

"What is it?"

"If your father doesn't believe about Wicke's presence in front of your mother, she will die from his flames!"

Chris overheard the owl, "HoLo?"

"It's the truth. They are looking for evil fowl... Eagles!"

"Great! They have vision greater than Fuli."

Christopher said, "Dad, can you finish your story."

"No, Christopher. Time of bed, everyone. How about Mom goes to bed also."

Kion stayed up and went outside to see his father, leaned over the railing. Kion said, "Dad?"

"Kion, you are supposed to be in bed."

"But I was worried about you. Are you worried about Wicke?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about him that much."

"Dad, it's okay. Kion the First can tell you."

"Son, Kion the First is yours to talk too."

"But he knows about Wicke."

Kion brought his father to Pride Rock. Kion the First came without being called, "Kion."

"Kion the First. Can you tell my father and I about Wicke."

"I will be honoured, Kion. Wicke was my younger brother. He was so jealous to find out that I was king, plus the leader of the Guard. One day, I don't know what happened to him, he started to be against me. I had to, but I roared him to his death. He had caused wars on the Pride Lands. The animals cheered such victory..."

Kion the First told the young men about Wicke's life very slowly. Soon, Chris and Kion were sure, he cannot be destroyed... for now.


	3. First Day at School as a Lion

One day, Christopher and Michael came home from school. Kion put his homeschool stuff away to help his mother with dinner.

Christopher went to his father and said, "Dad! Kion's been elected!"

Chris cupped his mouth after drinking coffee. He choked on the liquid as he asked, "What?"

"Michael and I were asked to write down our favorite person or thing for show and tell tomorrow. Today, the results came in that we both wanted Kion and that he is allowed to school tomorrow for show-and-tell!"

Aviva popped her head in Chris' office, "CK, dead. Dinner's ready."

Chris stood up, "And who told you to write Kion's name?"

Aviva came in the office, "What now?"

Chris sighed, "Christopher and Michael signed Kion up for show and tell tomorrow."

"That's insane! Boys, you know for certain that Kion is a lion! People would scream their heads off!"

Michael looked innocent, as always, "But Mommy, they know Kion's a lion. We wrote it down."

Aviva frowned, "Great! What a father you are!"

Chris backed down, "I am not involved in this!"

Kion came in the office. Applay clung to his back playing 'horsey'. Kion loved to play horsey with his sister because he was on all-fours this time.

"Mom, Dad! What's going on?"

"Horsey," Cried Applay.

Aviva picked up the girl from Kion's back, "Your brothers are asking for a whipping soon."

Kion tilt his head, "Why?"

Chris answered, "You are going to their show and tell tomorrow."

"Show and tell? In school?! But I'm a lion!"

The family replied in different emotions, "We know." But Applay answered, "Horsey!"

Kion feared school. Dinner was quiet. He ate his dinner pretty slowly. He was last to finish. He was last at Family time. And last at bath time. Chris worried about his son's slowness.

"If I be slow than time will slow down," Replied as Chris dried him off after a bath.

Chris chuckled, "Time will go faster if you slow down. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If your brothers misbehave with you... You tell it to me right away."

Kion stared into his father's eyes as he shook off the remaining water. He rolled around in a dry towel, as his father grabbed the hair dryer.

"Dad, will they misbehave?"

"They might, son. They might poke fun and play around. Next thing is, if they tell you to roar-"

"Don't do it. I'll blast the school to Mars," Chuckled Kion as the hot air blew on his fur.

Chris smiled, "And all the kids would have a field day for no school."

Chris tucked Kion into his bed. Kion bit his favorite bed toy and snuggled with it. It was his mother's Stuffo, her panda bear. Chris smiled over his little boy, snuggling up to the old bear.

"You know, son. I gave that to your mother years ago."

"When, Dad?"

"It was back in college. I had badly twisted my ankle during a snow run with the college kids. Of course I hadn't enrolled in the college itself, but your mother and your aunt and uncle encouraged me to join them.

"We went sledding one morning. How cool the air was! I remember the breeze blowing through me as I slid down... Until, something dreadful happened."

"What happened?"

"My sled, that your mother lend me, slid on ice. I couldn't stop it. It turned off course and crashed into three other sleds with people in them.

"It was a bad crash. Uncle Martin played it as race cars crashing into the main wall. The fallen runners were laughing and having a good time. I got up and got shammed with snowballs. My friends joined in... Then, I slipped as I retreated from Martin's snowballs. The ice was crisp. My leg this way and my right leg was under me as I crashed back to the ground."

"What happened, next?"

"Well, I tried to laugh it off, but a sting of pain bit my leg which was under me. I thought it was just a fall, but I made it so worst... I played around, got back on the sled and slid down.

"Another crash banged into me and I flipped over this time. My brother, your uncle, cried for me to get up. He ran down the hill to see how I was. The sled was taken off me and I was pale like the snow."

"Dad?"

"I was gripping my foot. Martin knelt down to see if I was okay. I said, 'I think I broke my foot!' Your mother and aunt came running down."

"Was an ambulance called?"

"No. Martin carried me to the car. I was so sore. Your mother had to wipe the snow off me for me to stop chattering. So we rushed to the hospital."

"Wow! Then, what?"

"The doctor said it was a minor twist. I was pull in a cast, which made me hate it in one hour, but my friends cheered me up and didn't make a fuss of my clumsiness. They were there to handle me around."

"Wow... That's amazing. I hope my brothers care for me and not poke fun, Dad."

"Trust me, they will get a beating if they do."

"How will you know?"

"A lion never lies."

Kion laughed. Chris kissed his son, "Go get some sleep. I am expecting a beating from your mother for telling you a story."

"I am not actually mad at you, CK."

Chris jumped. Aviva was at the doorway looking at Chris. She was smiling at him, "I'll let you get away with it... this time."

Chris kissed his beauty, "I'll be in with you in a minute. Someone's needs some tucking."

Kion got back in the blankets and his father tucked him in, "Good night, son."

"Good night, Dad. Oh, great story too!"

Chris shut the lamp off, "Okay. I'll see if I can tell other ones like that. Which has a little moral in them."

Kion was in the family car on his way back to school. He wondered how his friends would react to his wild return.

Chris kissed his boys as they each ran into school. Kion lingered, "Dad... I'm scared."

Chris knelt down close to his son, "Hey, just remember the story I told you last night."

"Okay."

"See you in a little while."

"Bye, Dad..."

Kion went into the school. His mother had quickly sewed together a tote which can clip to Kion's waist that he could unclip by himself with his teeth.

He knew every hall and room. He was scared to see his friends. He was alone, "Christopher... Michael!"

Christopher came up, "Come, Kion! The kids are over here."

Kion was dragged across the floor. Let the fun begin!

The locker room had kids of all ages. Kion recognized most of them, but since he can only be understood by his family, he didn't say anything.

But he recognized one special person: Kay. She was the best girl any boy in the school would love. Since her first day, Kion had cared for her from the bullies. Now he's a lion, defendless against humans.

"Hey, little kitty. Are you lost?"

Kion couldn't help but say, "I'm fine..."

The little girl loved Kion. Christopher came out of no where, "There you are, Kion!"

"Kion?"

Kion stared in the girl's eyes. He followed Christopher away to his school room. In Christopher's room, dozens of kids his age were siting on big chairs. Christopher smiled, "You can lay under my chair until show-and-tell."

So Kion settled under Christopher's chair. The boring teacher made Kion fall asleep. But he jerked up when Christopher repeatedly kicked him.

"Christopher! You're kicking me!"

Christopher said, "Go to sleep!"

"Christopher?"

"Yes..."

"What is that?"

"My show and tell project."

Kion's ears lifted. He was a project! He made himself a dummy as if Christopher cast his science experiments on him, turning him into a lion!

The teacher said, "Bring the project to the principal's office. I will call to have it delivered."

So Christopher brought Kion to the office. Kion outright was offended, "So I am a project and an it?!"

"Shut up, Kion. Behave yourself."

Kion was locked in a cage as the principal searched papers for show-and-tell projects.

"Kion, eh? What an interesting name?"

Kion wished he could talk to every human. But he couldn't. So he layed down and fell asleep.

Kion jerked up to have a leash leashed unto his neck, "Come on, you critter! Time for show-and-tell! Out, out to the playground!"

Kion was dragged along the floor again. His rump was sore by the time they reached the playground. Michael and Christopher claimed their spots.

"No, Kion. You sit on that table."

Kion groaned, "Mom would never let me sit on a table... Not even at dinner time..."

So he sat on the table. It was shaky. He feared that he was going to fall and twist his ankle.

Christopher stood up, "This here is Kion the lion. He has a massize roar. He can clear away forty elephants with just one roar."

Kion's eyes widened, "That I have no idea! Chris is telling a fib!"

Michael stood up. Kion rolled his eyes, Michael was the school's number one fibber that he had met. "Kion is a lion! He came from the constellation, Leo! He fell out of the sky."

Kion's rump wouldn't hold still as the table shook.

Christopher: "Kion could leap over twenty dumptrucks!"

Michael: "His bed is full of fleas!"

Kion sat shaking with the table. Soon, the table cracked. Kion went down the stairs unto the crowd.

Michael ended, "He can withheld a high fall!"

Kion smirked, "Oh, really?" He stood up and dropped to the ground, groaning. He stood up again in the sight of the crowd and lifted his back foot and limped to his owners.

Michael and Christopher gasped. Kion smiled, "This is what you get for lying about your brother! I am telling Dad for sure!"

Michael cried, "He's faking the limp! He's telling Dad about... Opps."

The kids laughed, "You can understand lion talk?"

Kion's ears filled with laughter as he painfully limped away.

He got his tote and limped away from the school. He saw home from the parking lot. He limped away and kept limping.

Once out of sight, he walked normal... only to lift his back leg again. It was bruised from the fall. He gulped, "Great! Now I'm suffering!"

So he limped home. He expected an upset mother and a worried father. But no one was home, "Mother must have went to the store."

Kion tried to jump unto the sofa for comfort, but with a hurt back leg, he cried out. A crack on his leg was heard, he was sure he broke it.

"Hey, Kion! Home from school!" It was Bunga.

"Oh, Bunga! Where's my mom?"

"Your mom's outside... Hey, what happened to you?"

"Bunga! Where are you?"

Kion lifted his head, "Mom!"

Aviva nearly dropped Applay as she saw her son on the floor all pale.

"Kion, what happened?!"

As the bandage was applied, Kion told his mother what happened. When he finished, she revealed a cold face. But she turned sweet.

"Honey, I'll put you in bed. I will talk your father and tell him what you told me... I think your brothers are in big trouble."

Kion groaned as his mother picked him up, "My whole leg is killing me, Mom!"

"It's okay. I'll give you some pain killers. But you have to stay in bed."

"I'll try..."

Aviva gave Kion a teaspoon of honey with some drops of medicine in it. Kion soon fell asleep as his mother snuck downstairs to call his father.

That evening, Michael and Christopher came home by themselves. They were scared, wondering what happened to Kion. They came in the house with a still mother.

"Hi, Mom," they called.

"Hi, children."

Then, they saw Kion, sipping soup from his bowl on his chair. They saw a bandage on his foot. Both of them thought he was faking it.

Kion looked up. He was sickly. He pushed the bowl away and said, "Mom... I don't feel so well."

Aviva cupped the lion cub in her arms and sat on the sofa. The brothers disappeared down the hall. They gasped when their father's office opened. Chris stepped out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Christopher said, "Kion's faking it, Dad."

Chris crossed his arms, "Oh, yeah? Kion told me that he could jump dumptrucks; that he fell out of the sky; that he could stand a deep fall; and he could clear away forty elephants with one roar. Oh, don't say you didn't 'cause your principal called me saying exactly what you said about Kion and that he disappeared. Luckily, your mother called and backed him up what Kion said. I came home early and Kion backed up what your principal and mother said."

The boys stood scared. Their father was never this angry, "Just because Kion is a lion, doesn't mean you can push him around and shush him when he's a couple years older than you, Michael."

Michael dropped his head. Christopher said, "But he faked the limp!"

"Oh, yeah? Then, why is his leg revealing a cut? Your mother was dead worried after uncovering a hot leg with blood leaking out."

The boys were scared. Aviva came in the hall with her purse, "CK... Kion's not doing any good. He's needs to get checked on."

"Go ahead, Aviva. I'll deal with the boys here. Take Applay, I don't want her to think she's in trouble."

"I need to hospitalize Kion. Will it be safe?"

"Of course... just make sure she doesn't touch anything. She's a good girl. While I have two bad boys!"

Aviva disappeared. Kion was carried and Applay followed her mother to the car. Chris met them and said, "I'll deal with the boys inside."

Aviva sighed, "How will you, Chris? You never punished them before, except chores."

Chris smiled as he gave a quick kiss to his daughter while he buckled Kion, "That's why I have a Dad, Aviva. Be safe, son. I'll come and check on you soon."

Kion groaned. Chris feared, "What was his temperature?"

"106.2 degrees."

"Go now, Aviva. Get him treated now."

Chris patted the car as Aviva drove away. He turned angrily towards the house. The two brothers stared at him from their window upstairs. Chris looked up and the boys retreated.

Chris went on the phone and called his father. Instantly the phone answered, "Hallo?"

"Hey, Mom... Is Dad there?"

"Yes, honey. What is it?"

"My two boys are in deep trouble... and Kion is hospitalized because of them."

"Oh, dear! Is the boy okay?"

"His leg is hot and bleeding slowly. He's got a high fever. He just recently threw up... I was worried about him. Aviva's got him."

"I'll get your father... Hello?"

"Dad."

"Hey, Chris. Your mother told me what happened. Is Kion alright?"

"Not the last time I saw him. I think he got an infection and he's not doing well."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

Chris told his father what happened that caused Kion's condition. William answered with sound effects. Finally, Chris stopped talking, "What should I do, Dad?"

William answered, "I say for those lies. One lie equals four spanks. That's what I did to you and Martin... back then."

"But Dad... I have never done it before."

"Let me come over. It takes a father to teach a father."

Chris hung up and crossed his arms and looked at the boys, "You are in serious trouble you two. Grandpa's going to do the beatings... Then, next time... You better not mess with me."

The boys feared their father and wished they never lied.

Kion was in the hospital. Dashee had asked Aviva about her rush and decided to stay with him. Dashee lay at her friend's side. Kion was getting sicker.

Finally the drive was over. Kion was dizzy. His mother picked him right up and brought him in the hospital.

The woman was staring at Aviva about her lion cub, but Aviva convinced her with Kion's birth certicate that he was a human. So finally Aviva won and Kion was taken in immediately.

Dr. Backson, the old doctor friend of the Wild Kratts, came in, "Hi... Kion?"

Aviva explained quickly what came to be of Kion. The doctor checked the groaning cub, "He's seriously ill... I need an x-ray on that leg."

Minutes passed as the Doctor took Aviva in the darkened room. A switch was turned on and a long lighted board brightened them.

Dr. Backson answered, "Who did you marry?"

"Do we need to talk about it?"

"Just saying, dear. Relax. Kion's not dying."

Aviva relaxed, "I married Chris."

"That explains it."

"What?"

"Why Kion's a lion. Chris is a wild man and Kion's a wild lion. Oh, here's the results."

Aviva thought it over. It could have been Chris' genes. She looked at the x-ray, "Well?"

"Blood work proves that there's an infection. But his leg broke in three places. His ankle, his knee, and his hip spot. Those are not good places to have a broken leg."

"What's the high fever?"

"The infection. He needs antiboties. He might have to stay in a cast."

Aviva frowned, "I am going to kill my husband! He told Kion a story about his twisted ankle! now Kion's got one... three, actually!"

Dr. Backson calmed the woman down, "Honey, calm down. Let Chris and Kion share their lives together. It happens. It's not Chris' stories that make the poor thing hurt. It's life, Aviva."

Aviva calmed down, "I guess so."

"We'll keep him for a while for the medicine."

"Chris will be furious!"

"But it's for the cub's good, Aviva. He needs medicine. That infection increased quick in five hours. It's could be deadly... opps."

Aviva's eyes glistered in the light, "Is Kion going to die?"

Dr. Backson hugged the girl, "If he doesn't get the medicine quick enough."

Chris was so furious to hear Kion's sickness was death-ridden. The boys had went to bed early that night. Chris' hand still hurt from the whipping early. Chris told about his experience with his father.

Aviva sighed, "At least we might lose a good boy... Applay? Applay!"

"Did you lose your baby again, Aviva?"

"She must be in Kion's room! Oh, Chris!"

"Aviva, chill. Relax YOUR babies... I'll go get our daughter. I want to see Kion... and relieve this pain in my hand."

"Okay, honey. I'll be in bed."

"Love you."

Chris went to the hospital. He found Applay asleep on a couch chair. Kion had tubes running in and out of him. Chris rubbed the cub's neck, "Kion?"

Kion's eyes opened. He couldn't say anything because of the tube in his throat.

"I'm here, son... I can't leave you. You can't leave us. Your future, son, depends on you."

Kion squeezed his paw in Chris' hand. Chris' eyes poured tears out, "Don't leave us!"

Chris hugged the cub. He cried over his shoulder. He feared his son would not survive much longer.

Chris kissed the cub's forehead, "Kion... I have to go. Mommy left Baby Sister here. I need to take her home."

Kion opened his eyes and shut them as his father reared up the girl and left the intensive care unit.


	4. The Fight Ends With a Stink!

Kion got better slowly. The doctors had him released, but he still was weak. Chris kept a close eye on the cub as Kion wimped everywhere in the house. When he went outside, Dashee would watch him from behind.

Fuli said, "I hope Kion won't jump a lake... He might drown."

Dashee followed Kion, "Yeah. He's so weak. Wonder if he still got the roar."

Kion went to Pride Rock. He lay down in the sun and fell asleep. Kion the First appeared out of the clouds, came out of the clouds, and lay down close to Kion.

Dashee ran up, "Leave my friend alone!"

Kion the First answered, "Kion is sick. I have the healing he needs. Let him let at my side until he awakes. When he awakes, he will feel better."

Sahar flew in, "Sire, I have come with the anedote."

Kion the First nodded once, "Yes, Sahar. Lay it on Kion's wound."

Dashee and Fuli watched in amazement as the old eagle covered the sap on Kion's leg. Kion moaned in his sleep.

Kion the First said, "Dashee,"

"Yes?"

"Go tell Chris, his father, about this treatment. Prehaps he'll follow you to see his son."

Dash said to Fuli, "Keep a sharp eye out. You know if enemies are coming."

"Affirmaive!"

Dashee ran back to the Kratt House. She found Chris on the balcony. She came up, "Kion the First's had medicine on Kion to make him -"

"Dashee! Dashee!"

Dashee turned. Fuli flew in, "Hurry! Wazee's got the hunt. He found Kion alone. Hurry!"

"KION!" Cried Chris as he ran ahead of the cheetah. Dashee caught up and ran ahead to the rock.

She came to the rock to find Kion getting up. His head was still down. His front paws were in the air...

"KION!"

Wazee looked. He took Kion from the Pride Rock. Dashee chased the wild cat, "Let him go!"

Wazee held on to the cub. Chris cried after Dashee and Kion. He was trying to keep up with Dashee.

"KION!"

Wazee ran to the mountain. As he passed, he moaned, "Get 'em!"

Then, his company leaped and caught Dashee and fought with her. Chris fought with the rest of the cats that struggled with Dashee.

Wazee reached his master, "Master Wicke! I have the cub. His father and pal out there my company's dealing with. Here them wild cries of pain!"

Wicke came to Kion. Kion woke up and saw the lava lion. He limped, "Who are you?"

The lion laughed evilly, "Your friend, Kion."

Kion was scared. He looked behind him. Wazee and the company of Musdo the Second blocked his escape. He looked back in the eyes of the lava lion.

"My name is Wicke. The brother of Kion, who used his roar on me. Now that I hear that this Kion, which is you, I escaped my eternal prison to come here to fight again. I thought a little cub like you would be so easy... but that roar."

Kion said, "What are you doing to my friends?!"

Wicke laughed, "Destroying them... to destroy you!"

"Dad!" Kion ran away. Wicke was very scary. Wazee dug his teeth in Kion's throat. Kion roared his roar... The clouds aboved him protected him. Wazee ran away, "Not again!"

Kion was still okay. He ran away as the company of Musdo the Second stared in fright. Kion reached the opening and roar again. But Wicke cast a flow of lava which burned Kion to stop his roar.

"OW! YYYAAAAHHHHH!"

Kion fell through the opening. There was no landing under his feet, except the ground. He closed his eyes, expecting to see his fate.

"Kion!"

Kion opened his eyes as he fell straight into his father's arms. Chris got up from the ground and hugged the cub tight.

"Oh, Kion! I was so worried about you!"

Kion hugged his father back. His leg, though crushed by Chris' arm, didn't seem to hurt anymore. Only now, he had a burn on his back paws.

Chris called for Dashee. Dashee escaped from the pack of wild cats and followed Chris and Kion back to the house. Opera came to the scene, "What's going on?"

Dashee cried, "Are you nuts? Look behind us!"

"Oh..."

Bunga came into the scene, "I have an army waiting."

Kion grinned, "Thanks, Bunga!"

Bunga smiled, "It's a stinky one indeed!"

"Bunga!" Cried Chris as the group ran straight into a pack of shunks.

"Don't worry. They will spray when I give the word."

"Yeah, but... Shunks get scare easily!"

But the group jumped out of danger. Bunga gave the word and cried, "Spray!"

All the shunks turned and aimed their spray guns towards the wild cats. Bunga grinned, "They have no idea what's a coming."

Then, the shunks sprayed in the face of every wild cat. All the cats screamed and ran away horrified!

"Okay, that was totally unexpected..."

Chris said, "Who said that?"

Martin came out of the trees. He was dizzy, "I wish I could understand animals like you, bro... Aviva told me you were out here... Instead of finding you, I get sprayed!"

Kion groaned, "Oh, Uncle Martin!"

Everyone grossed out as Martin stood, shaking his head, "It's not my fault."

Chris held Kion in one arm and his nose with the other hand, "You need a bath... bad!"

Martin laughed, "When I ever!"

Kion jumped down and buried his nose in his paws, "Bunga, how many shunks did you call?"

"Forty."

Chris groaned, "Forty times one equals a lake full of tomato soup... You are NOT going in my house smelling like that."

Martin smiled, "Wel, let's get this over with."

That evening, Martin was finally clean. After three hours in tomatoes... he took a shower and everyone allowed him back. The Martin Family enjoyed the Chris Family. But Kion was left out... because he can only talk lionese.

Kion saw a rabbit come bouncing up, "Hey, Kion. I found a pit full of this good stuff. Taste it."

"Okay, Hops," Kion licked the dark stuff, for it was night. He tongue soured, he spitted.

"What's wrong?"

"Where did - *spits - you get it?"

"From the pit near the mountain."

Kion's jaw dropped, "That's shunked tomato juice!"

"Well, it's fine good. Shunks are bathing in it."

Kion ran in the house, green. Martin laughed, "Someone has Chris' favorite color."

Chris jumped up, "What's wrong, boy?"

"Hops is drinking shunked tomato juice!" Kion fell to the floor and fainted.

Chris stared at Martin, "Who would think to drink something that someone had bathed themself in, especially if you were sprayed?"

"What, bro?"

"Hops had some of the tomato soup."

Everyone got grossed out...

We can end this discussion before you take a break to the bathroom yourself...


	5. Kion's Christmas Present

Kion revived well after his accident. His brothers still hadn't recovered from the show-and-tell a few weeks ago.

Aviva praised her son. Kion would always look to her as she was a lovely mother. Her twins were swimming around in her by this time. Kion knew he had to keep an eye on his mother.

Fuli flew in the house, "Kion!"

"Fuli! What's up?"

"Storm clouds. Mr. Wicke is up to no good again."

Kion smiled, "If he comes on our land, I will worry about it. But right now, I am a big brother."

"You are? What are the babies?"

"I don't know yet. Mom's telling me everything on how to be a big brother babysitter. She and Dad wants to go on a night trip, just for one night, just ot be alone."

Fuli feared, "Can it be safe?"

"The babies will be around by next spring. It's almost Christmas, Fuli. I am still stuffed from Mom's turkey and pies and custards. *Sighs... What would I be without Mom?"

Aviva chuckled, "You wouldn't be here, Kion."

Chris came in the living room, "Aviva..."

"Oh, right!"

Aviva disappeared for a few moments. Chris knelt by Kion. He said to Fuli, "Gather your friends for Kion. We have a surprise for Kion."

"Affirmative, sir."

As Fuli flew away, Chris said, "Kion, your mother and I have been thinking and she helped greatly in this project. We are getting you this early, if you don't mind."

"I like your gifts, Dad. I like it when Mom helps too."

Aviva smiled, "Then, you will love this. Uncle Martin and Aunt Laura are coming with your cousins this Christmas. Your father and I realized how alone you were a few weeks ago. So we got to talking and I did something that I promised your father that I wouldn't do as his wife with my kids."

"Really, Mom?"

Fuli came in, "I got our Guard!"

Dashee and Opera came in. Bunga leaped through the open window, "What is it? Leftover turkey!"

Aviva chuckled, "No, Bunga. I am giving Kion, his Christmas present two weeks early."

Kion sat, trying not to be prideful. As Aviva pressed the gift to her son, Kion took hold of the wrapping with his teeth and tore the wrappings. It was just a box. Chris and Aviva were beaming at each angle that Kion tried to open the small box.

Kion's teeth tried to lift the box. Soon, his tongue did the trick. The box opened... It reavealed a collar?

"A collar?"

Aviva clicked it on Kion's neck. The tags bore Kion's name and address and his parents' information. He sighed, "Thanks."

Chris smiled, "That's not all. See that switch there."

Kion switched it with his paw, "Really? It's just a switch... Whoa! Did I just echo?!"

Bunga got scared, "What is that thing?!"

Aviva took it off and laughed, "It's Kion's collar. I have invented a mirco chip that when Kion switches here, his and his only voice can activate the chip so other people can understand him."

"Are you saying Uncle Martin will now understand me," beamed Kion.

Chris looked at Aviva, "It is works. Since we can already understand you, we'll clip it on you when Martin comes so you can surprise him!"

Kion cheered, "Yeah! Awesome! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Dad?"

"Yes, Kion?"

"If it works... Can I go back to school and finish my schooling?"

Chris and Aviva looked at each other. Aviva nodded at Chris. Chris turned to Kion, "If it works, Kion."

"Yes!"

The Wild Guard cheered for Kion's present!

Martin and his family came to the Chris Family House on Christmas Eve. Chris had fitted the collar on Kion. He kissed his son, "Aviva narrowed the echoness you mentioned. Hopefully it works."

"I can't wait!"

Chris chuckled at his son's eagerness as the boy scampered down the stairs to greet his family.

"Uncle Martin! Uncle Martin!"

Martin dropped and lifted the cub, "Wow! Aviva went up and beyond herself! You can talk now!"

Kion cheered, "It works!"

Christmas started great. The Wild guard got sugar cubes to enjoy. Kion was stretched on the floor, playing cat-like, with his new toy. Michael and Christopher were passed out with their cousins on the bed of wrapping paper.

Chris and Martin talked of good old times. Aviva and Laura talked about their children.

Kion was attacking his motion toy. Soon Chris got his attention of the hunting tail. He hit Martin to get him to watch Kion. The awkward singing penguin made Kion act nuts. It was singing about some Christmas song. The cub got ready and bounced on the penguin. But its singing jaw stopped singing and bit his paw. Kion ran to his father limping with the penguin hanging on to his paw. Soon, both parents were laughing their heads off as Chris took the penguin off Kion's foot.

Kion was happy. His new collar worked. He was ready to go back to school. He was ready to tell his favorite girl at school that he was still the same old Kion, just in a lion suit.


	6. The Last Night

Kion rolled around in the mud at the bottom of the drained puddle. His parents were shopping and he had the house to himself. Christopher and Michael were at school. Applay was with Chris and Aviva.

Kion had to wait 'til September to enroll in school again. But since he got the collar, he chattered like the show "Martha speaks".

Kion got up from the mud and shook himself. Then, he walked to the river and leaped in it to wash out.

Fuli flew down, "Kion?"

"Hey, Fuli."

"I got an urgent message."

Kion climbed out of the river and shook himself dry, "What is it?"

"Wicke is still at large. He still wants to finish you."

Kion roared his baby roar, "He's not going to touch me. I am healed from my limp. Oh, Fuli, the doctors found why I got sick."

"How, Kion?"

"My dad had scarlet fever when he was my age. Since the splinter of the table which broke apart dug into my leg, therefore, pressing my blood vessels, the splinter had a cleansing chemical which entered my system and made scarlet fever."

"Are you still affected?"

"Luckily not. I am strong as a lion."

"Because you are, Kion."

Kion turned to see Dashee peeping out of the forest. She leaped to a falled log, "You are a lion, Kion."

"I know, Dashee. Report?"

"Nothing new today. Everything seems to be normal. Just of ask Mr. Smarty Pants over there."

Bunga was barking at a hive of bees. Kion made a face, "Bunga... Report?"

Bunga sat up. His jaw had honey dripping from it, "I got honey!"

"I know, but how are the shunks recovering from their stink last Fall?"

"Oh, perfectly. A new litter of them are spraying just fine."

Kion ran away from Bunga. He heard his parents, "See ya, guys! Mom and Dad's home!"

"Bye, Kion!"

Kion reached his home and went in the house and said, "How was shopping?"

Aviva looked at her son, "Okay."

Chris said, "Give me a hand, son. Any troubles?"

"No... only Bunga's playing with bees."

In the distance was a howl.

Chris smirked, "He got his reward."

Aviva cleared her throat and Chris suddenly remembered, "KION!"

Kion jumped at the front door, "What?!"

Chris thought quick, "Uh... Mom's got a new vase from the store... Uh, why do you get flowers for her?"

Kion raised his eye brows... if he had any I don't know, "What?"

Chris said, "Just pick flowers for Mom. She's almost ready to go to the hospital soon."

Kion obeyed immediately.

"Chris..."

"What?!"

"You shouldn't have lied to Kion."

"Honey, I know. But I forgot about his present for his birthday! It happens, dear."

Yes, Kion was turning ten years old. He was already a strong little lion. He was almost a teenager and he highly favored it.

He picked flowers with his mouth. Soon, he went in the house.

"Kion!"

Kion stopped still. He didn't understand. His mouth was covered with flowers, he couldn't talk. Chris snuck out of the living room as Aviva took the flowers.

Aviva placed them in a vase, "Thank-you Kion."

"But, why am I getting yelled at?"

Aviva smiled. She knelt down and hugged her son, "Your birthday is coming tomorrow. Your Dad and I got something for you."

"Oh... Uh, thanks?"

"Kion?"

"I am just saying. I have forgotten. I care about the Wild Guard."

"Kion!"

Fuli flew in and caught Kion's attention, "We got a flow of evil birds heading our way! HoLo has been attacked!"

Kion jumped, "Fuli! Get Sahar and his company. We need to fight."

Kion met Dashee as she ran. "Hurry, Kion! Bunga's getting HoLo. But the birds aren't the only thing coming."

"What else?"

Dashee cried, "Wazee!"

Kion raced ahead. He leaped on pride rock and saw the animals racing towards the Pride Lands.

Opera neighed, "Kion! Another enemy!"

Kion looked. Small mammals creeped in. Kion was caught by a badger. She said, "Say your prayers!"

Kion was hugging the edge. He couldn't roar, yet. He leaped down the cliff and roared as Wazee.

Wazee laughed, "If it weren't for Wicke's cure, I would be still be afraid of you!"

Kion joined a fight with Wazee. Wazee was winning. Kion couln't believe he was losing strength. Finally he retreated, "Retreat!"

The Wild Guard got up and ran from the enemy. Kion knew what to do, "Help me, Kion the First!"

Kion ran up to the Pride Rock. The enemies followed close behind. When the Wild Guard stood safe. Kion faced the enemies and roared!

"RROOOAAAARRRRR!"

The wild animals did not expect Kion to roar after retreating. The lions in the sky blew the wild beasts back to where they belong, in the Dark Lands.

Kion stopped his roar. His red mane, though small, fell in front of his left eye.

He faced his friends, "Okay, guys. Coast is clear."

The good animals came out of hiding and thanked the Wild Guard. Bunga went with his mother; Dashee went to her plains, and Opera followed his father, trotting as he told the tale. Fuli was perked next to Kion.

"Kion?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Great! Wait... why are you so upset?"

Kion looked at Fuli, "I am getting older. I have been a lion since last Summer. I am now a lion, yes... But... I may never see me again."

Fuli followed Kion to the lake. Kion looked at his lion-self and his reflection changed to his human form.

His reflection as a human looked so different from his lion form. He sighed,

"This is my last night

For the biggest day of my life

As a lion, for a year now

I fear I learned nothing."

Dashee overheard her friend's sorrowful song,

"Well there's goes my worried friend

Trying to seek the truth on his own

But I'll be there by his side

Though the night be dark!"

[Opera, Dashee, Bunga, and Fuli]

"So bring it on, tomorrow

When the Wild Guard Unites!

Our leader will be stronger than before

We've have been together

Even though the midst of danger

We will be by his side!"

[Fuli]

"Kion wants everything to be sure

So I fly around to assure

The sky's all seem clear

There's no danger in sight here!"

[Kion]

"Yeah, I know everything's sure

But my mind is racing because of my day

Someone come help me clear my mind

Before I take this final test!"

[Wild Guard]

"So bring it on! Tomorrow!

When the Wild Guard unites [Wild Guard unites!]

Our leader will be stronger than ever before [Ever before]

We've have been together [Together!]

Even though the midst of danger [We will stay forever]

We will be by our side! [Our sides!]

We are going in to fight this world

Though grown up in age [Grown up every age!]

We will face [We will face!]

We will face

[We will face]

We will face!

[Kion]

My last night.


	7. Not So Happy Birthday

The next morning, the Kratt family woke up to a thunder storm. It was severe and each crack sounded like bombs blasting the forest.

Kion turned ten years old. He was the average size of a preteen lion cub now. A few years left and he will have a mane of his own... if he survives.

Well, Wicke himself knew of Kion's birthday. He was figuring a plan with Wazee and Musdo II.

"Kion's birthday is today. We need to rid him today!"

Wazee bowed, "Sire! But, Kion is so powerful!"

"He is just a cub. Soon, my life is end because of that little brat and soon he will trumiph with... those humans... *Chuckled evilly. I have a plan, boys. Anyone know any bad humans?"

Wazee smiled evilly, "Ha! Know him? Oh, yes. I know one human I overheard you-know-who was mentioning."

Wicke sat on his lava throne in dismay, "Who is this person you heard?"

"Chris Kratt. He's had had so many people after him, but there is one that he mention not to long ago, mentioning that this man was released from prison."

Wicke smiled, "Who is this released?"

"Jeff Oralson. Kion has no protective law order. He's an illegal creature to take care of. If Jeff can catch him, file him to the courts to fine the Kratts. *Laughs loudly and joyously* Kion will be gone for good!"

Wicke joined in with his evilly laugh. But HoLo, the loyal owl, heard them, "I must warn Kion."

Kion was biting at his new toy... rawhide. He was enjoying himself when HoLo flew in, "Kion!"

Kion bit and bit the rawhide, "HoLo," He murmured with some peanut he managed to get out of it.

"I got some bad news from Wicke."

Kion coughed on his own saliva, "What is it? Is it another battle?"

Chris came in and smiled at HoLo, "Hey, girl. What's up?"

HoLo rested on the love sofa. She sighed, "Wazee is going to find Jeff Oralson."

Chris choked on a sip of coffee, "What?!"

"And, he's going to catch Kion to file him in the courts to give your parents a fine for having you. Wazee claimed that having a lion in a household was illegal."

Aviva was on the computer. She overheard HoLo and checked for herself. She gasped at the results, "Chris! We need to do something and fast! But the thing is..."

"Yes, Aviva?"

"Kion didn't get into trouble in the school."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You're right. Besides... the hospital also! This... uh, oh..."

Kion heard the door being knocked on. He hid behind his mother, under her pant leg for coverage.

"Hey, bro!"

Chris sighed, "Martin... It's just you."

Martin stared at his little brother, "What's up?"

"Kion's in deep trouble... Unless, if we file... We have... I don't know." Chris told Martin what HoLo said about Wicke's plan.

Martin frowned, "Great! Of all things, we stop the Tortuga for this?!"

Chris sighed, "We might have to get rid of Kion..."

Kion gasped. He snuck out of the house to the lake. He looked at himself a young lion, strong and brave... His reflection changed to his human form. He sighed, "Why a lion? Dad's thinking to get rid of me..."

"That's right, little one."

Kion jumped from sitting. He looked around, "Who's there?" He remembered his mother's invention was switched on... Someone heard him.

A man came out of the woods with a gun. Kion was frightened. He backed away, but was stopped by two dogs, which growled hungerly.

Kion growled at the man. But the man laughed as he reached in and took the cub by the invention, "Fierce? No wonder why Daddy protects you."

Kion gasped as the man tossed the cub in a bag. He fought in the canvas bag, hoping someone would hear his cries.

But no one has...

Kion opened his eyes to see a group of men and women overlooking him. Kion was too scared to defend for himself. This fear made each person in the jury very concerned.

One man pointed, "The cub has not threatened his command, sir."

The man, which kidnapped Kion, answered, "He's just not feeling too well... He'll get to it."

Kion reached to switch on the invention, but his paw only reached for his neck. The collar was gone! Kion sat on his back legs and wished to defend for himself.

A woman poked Kion with her pen, "So you claim that this lion was owned by the Wild Man named Chris Kratt?"

"Oh, yes! He's got two boys and a girl plus two on the way!"

The woman frowned, "That's not my question."

"Well, he was Chris' companion. Chris protected him from the nasty world of hunters. I brought him here to show you that Chris has an illegal creature in his custody."

Another woman answered, "Call the zookeeper. We'll get this little guy a home."

Kion gasped.

Kion lay tired and scared on his new habitat in the city. It happened to be the same exact zoo where Chris was locked up in, though not the same habitat.

Kion looked at the people who poked the plastic and adored the cub's cuteness. Kion would get up and hid in his 'home', which was a cave and cry for his parents...

But someone recognized the saddened cub. By the golden fur, the red mane and tail. The bright brown eyes which wanted a new life. The highly excited cub... Michael Jr. had brought his children to the zoo. He let his wife bring the children to the shop as he stopped by to see the new creature that everyone longed and screamed to see.

He rested against the plastic as he saw the saddened, yellow, tired cub.

"Kion?"

Kion's ears perked up. He turned and saw his mother's brother!

"Uncle Michael!"

Though Michael didn't hear the cub's excitement. Everyone was at last happy to see the cub happy. Michael picked up his phone and dialed Chris' number, "Don't worry, little guy. I got your father on the line."

Kion got so excited he did a back flip. His tail flicked in the air. His toothy smile made Michael smile.

"Chris? Yes... I found Kion!... At the Maineland Zoo... Yep... Okay... But how?... No, I don't see one... Hmmmm... Send me the paperwork by e-mail and I'll print it out and get this cub out of his prison... Okay... Your welcome."

Michael rested his hands on the plastic where Kion rested his open paws. Michael said, "I'll get you back home, Kion. Mom's really worried about you."

Kion sat back and sighed, "If only I had my collar... I could tell him who did this to me!"

The next day, Michael came back to the zoo. He requested to see the manager. The manager came to where Michael stood, "What do you want?"

"I have paperwork that this cub belongs to someone."

The man gruffed, "Ha! This cub is illegal property! No one can have him, except us."

"Yeah, but the cub's information is here. His father and mother have sighed several contracts to protect this cub if anyone ever hurts him or fines them!"

The man didn't want to see the paperwork, he smoked his cigar in Michael's face. Kion was shocked to see how important this discussion was. He turned away to face his doom... He remembered his roar.

"Kion the First!"

A lion form appeared along side of him, "Kion?"

"Kion the First! I need help! I am stuck in this here prison where people scream and cheer to see you move around."

"Yes, Kion."

"I need my uncle there to get me out of here, but that big fat old man keeps telling him I am nothing but private property."

"Kion, you need to understand. You are on your own."

"I am?"

"Yes, Kion. Remember what I told you on your first day as a lion."

"You will always be there for me and that my roar will be there..."

"And didn't I tell you that you are on your own to face difficulies like this?"

"I think so..."

"Didn't you wish to find your purpose?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you want to be a human, but can't find the solution?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kion... That road is coming. Your part will come soon. Trust me, You are a big cub now. You can do it."

Kion the First left the cub sitting alone. Kion watched the old lion disappear in the clouds above him.

"EEE! It's a baby lion!"

Kion turned to see a familar being. He went to the children. All of them ran to their mothers and fathers. Kion, as a lion, had tears of his own. He wipe one of them with his paw. He looked to see that his uncle was gone... Gone! Kion fell to the ground, crying.

"Here, cubby! Cubby!"

Kion looked to see a keeper throw some meat in his dish. Kion didn't want to eat, but he wanted the man clean the habitat... Wait, was the door open a bit?

Kion recalled his father telling him how he met his mother... many times!... but this time it was a zoo! Kion saw the man busy picking up a dish of water and washing it out with the water hose. Kion crossed the hose as he neared the door. Luckily, he had his escape, "I CAN do it!"

Kion leaped out his habitat. Just his father, he turned back and shammed the door shut and with his teeth locked the door. The man came running crying, "Not again!"

Kion ran out in the midst of screaming women and children. Men cursed as they tossed food at Kion. Kion ran out in the city, wondering what to do next. He was much familiar with cars, so he retreated to the crosswalk and ran straight into the town's center.

He panted as he reached the fountain. He leaned over the pure white fountain and licked the pure water. He felt so pure, drinking that water.

He got down as he saw a woman and a man come in. He feared they would see him, but luckily they didn't. Kion took off across the park and saw the old college that his parents told him about.

"Oh, maybe grandfather is in there. He'll get my Dad, I know it!"

Kion ran for the hills as he reached for the college. But someone beat him to it.

"There you are, you little rascal!"

Kion was lifted into the air by a dog. The same kidnapper reached for Kion.

"Hey, Jeff! What are you doing?"

Jeff turned. Kion saw an older man.

"I was only ridding this pesty creature off the land, sir."

The man frowned, "Bring me the creature."

Jeff frowned as he took the lion from his dog's mouth and handed it to the older man.

"KION!"

Kion looked beyond the older man and saw his parents, thrilled! But Chris didn't keep his smile much longer, "Jeff Oralson... If I-"

Jeff ran away quick. Aviva hugged up to Chris' arm and kissed his cheek, "I guess someone's afraid of you!"

Kion ran from his grandfather Corvando to his parents. Chris lifted the cub from the earth and hugged him, "Oh, Kion! We were so worried!"

Michael Sr. smiled, "Luckily Michael, my boy, was able to get you guys over here. I am happy Kion's back in the right arms."

Kion was so happy to be with his parents... Chris thanked his father-and-brother-in-law for saving the cub. Aviva took the cub and nourished him in her bosom as if he was still her litle baby.

Chris smiled, "I think you better chill out Aviva. You ae near to give me your two ones!"

Aviva smiled, "That's not until another month and a half, Chris!"

Chris laughed as he wrapped his arm around Aviva, who held Kion up her heart.


	8. The Meltdown

Wicke suffered the broken plan very emotionally. He had banned Wazee from his company as soon as Mr. Fowl, an old vulture, told him of Kion's return.

"You foolish cat! You said that Kion will never return! And look, he's with them Wild Guardians! *Takes a deep breath* Do you know what I do to them who betrayed me?!"

Wazee bowed in fear, "No, sire..."

"Do you want to know?"

Wazee shook, "N-N-No sire... I-I-I promise to do better... Next time."

Wicke frowned, "There is no next time! RRROOOAAARRR!"

Wicke's roar picked up the frightened wild cat and tossed him in the lava... where Wazee was never heard of again. Wazee's company gasped at the cat's sudden death and gulped as they bowed, "We will honor you, Master Wicke," They all said together.

Wicke smiled, "Uh, a sudden change of behavior, I see? Musdo!"

Musdo came up, "Yes, Sire. Anything a problem?"

"Yes... I have killed Wazee in my wrathful lava. *Laughs evilly* And, his company claims to honor me."

"Yes, sire?"

"Would you be mindful to join the cats to your wolves? I trust you."

Musdo stood tall, "Yes, sire. I would be so humble enough to take care of these cats."

Wicke answered with a plan in his head, "Great! My mighty, trustworthy wolf friend. Just like the wild man, a wolf as his friend. Just like Kion! A wolf as his friend. We trust you."

"Yes, sire. What's your next command?"

"Bring these companies over to the river. There's a dam. Break it!"

Musdo answered pridefully, "As you wish, my Master Wicke," He turned to his companies, "You heard the boss! Let's move!"

Wicke watched Musdo leave the Pride lands. He laughed heartily, "What a dog! Very foolish! Thinking I trust him! Ha! He is more trustworthy to an ant than to me. Mr. Fowl."

"Yes, sire."

"Tell me more about Musdo's little 'humble' idea."

"Well, Sire, well. Musdo is planning to take over you."

"The wolf! What a silly wolf!"

"He's planning to destroy Kion as you want, but he desires that you give him a throne in a reward once Kion is dead."

Wicke laughed, "He can sit on my lava throne!"

Mr. Fowl chuckled, "Yes, sire, yes. But that's not all. Musdo wishes that you will give him two-thirds of your kingdom. The Pride Lands."

Wicke smiled, "Oh? I give him the Pride Lands and I get the Dark LANDS!" His fury burned in front of the vulture.

"That's what he wishes, Sire. But you, almighty and strong, will never let that happen, right?"

"Never... I never trusted the wolf. After his father died in the paws of that Kion, that wolf grew up under my flames and he desires that I give him two-thirds of my kingdom!"

The vulture nodded, "Well, sire... Well. What do you plan to do to Kion and to Musdo?"

Wicke thought, "Let's talk about Musdo. I have an idea."

"And Kion?"

"I am still thinking of it, Fowl. But I have a plan, but I need a faithful, humble, and a quick cobra. *Laughs evilly*"

Musdo reached the dam with the mountain cat and wolf company. He said to his companies, "Break down the dam! We can drown out the Wild Guard!"

The cats climbed the steep walls and pawed the rocks. The wolves underneath poked the rocks.

Fuli spotted the company, "Uh, no! NO! I must warn Kion!"

Dashee raced by, "What's wrong, Fuli?!"

"The wolf and mountain companies are attacking the dam! Before long, the Pride lands will be underwater!"

Dashee answered, "Go warn Opera and Bunga, quick! Get them to rescue the creatures to the highest point! I'll get Kion!"

"Affirmative!"

Dashee ran through the dense forest. She leaped the fallen trees. She came to the river and crossed the handmade bridge. The water under her, raced. She knew that if the dam falls, the river will suck all the creatures to Deadly Falls. She gasped as she picked up the pace.

On the other side stood the Kratt house. She raced to the back door and pawed it, "Kion! Kion! Quick!"

Kion came outside, "Dashee! What's the matter?"

"Kion... The dam! Musdo's controling the mountain cats and the wolves to take down the dam! i got Fuli to warn Opera and Bunga to get the creatures to safety. If you and your family don't move, the water is going to swipe down Deadly Falls..."

Kion gasped, "No! This isn't a good time!"

"Why? Kion!"

"Mom's in the process! She's going to have the twins soon. She can't move!"

Dashee gasped, "That we have to do something, quick!"

"Come inside! My Dad will know."

Dashee came inside with Kion. Chris sat on his chair, looking through a book.

"Dad! Dashee told me that the dam is being destroyed by Wazee and Musdo's companies!"

Chris shushed Kion, "Not so loud! What?"

After a brief scare, Chris followed Dashee and Kion out to the dam. Kion was surprised on how fast and eager they were working.

"Dad!"

Chris looked in the group, "That's funny. Where's Wazee? I see Musdo."

"Uh! Isn't it the Wild Guard?"

Opera, Bunga, and Fuli were already there... But captured.

Kion and Dashee cried out their names in fear.

Musdo laughed, "Wicke chose me instead of that cat Wazee."

Kion said, "Well, where is he?"

"Dead, in lava."

Kion was shocked. Why would Wicke kill his own servants? Wazee must have did something horrible to deserve that punishment.

"Let my friends go!"

Musdo laughed, "Never!"

Chris stepped forward, "Leave the dam alone! If you break it the Pride Lands will be destroyed... including you!"

Musdo smiled, "Sorry, pal. I got an idea to escape it. Besides, we can start all over again with the Circle of Life."

Chris frowned, "So you can have fat bellies!"

Musdo laughed, "Of course. Hey, Kion. Your dad is really really smart."

Kion smiled, "I guess your Dad didn't tell you who my Dad really is..."

"What?"

Chris smiled at the shocked wolf, "I am the wild man of the forest as well as the father of this lion cub."

Musdo laughed and rolled in the dry dirt. A small stream of water wetted it slowly, "The father of a lion cub? Look how different both of you are!"

Dashee whispered to Kion, "Less talking, more roaring."

Kion saw a stream of water flowing from the dam. He gasped, if he roared, the dam WILL break. He said, "Run! The dam's gotta blow!"

Fuli, Bunga, and Opera ran from the guarding cats. Musdo ran up the edge, "Ha! You foolish companies! You shall die! I will rule!"

The dam crashed! Water wiped out the two companies out in death. Dashee was still climbing up when the dam swept her away.

"KION!"

"Dashee!"

Kion chased after his friend. Slowly the water rose to his knees. He had to be careful or else he would be swept away, "Dashee!"

"KION!"

Bunga saw Dashee swimming for her life, but a wave crashed her down, "Dashee!"

Opera said, "I am the strongest, I can get her."

Fuli answered, "NO! If you try to swim that current, you will fail and drown! The waters are too strong!"

Kion cried, "NOO!"

Chris saw what he cried out about... The dam flowed to the Kratt House. Chris' eyes went back as he tried to swing in the vines to reach his family. Kion went ahead to get ahead of the dam. Dashee was forgotten. Kion couldn't bear to use his mother, siblings, and grandparents in that house. It is said it can now stand through flames of fire... but can it stand through a flood of water?!

Kion didn't make it. As the water crashed into the river, overflowing it, the current pulled Kion in the river, leaving his tracks uncovered for another wave to swipe.

"KION!" Cried Chris as he saw his son swept in the angry waters. He swung to the house in time, but the waters beat him to it, crashing into the house. Chris held on to the balcony, holding for his dear life.

His father came outside, "SON? What happened?"

"Is everyone okay, Dad?!"

"I think so! What happened?"

"The dam!" Chris took a breath and went in the water. He tried to swim the current, but it was impossible. He had a hard time keeping his current. He was swept into the river bed. He reached the surface, "KION! DASHEE! *Takes a deep breath*" he went under again, hoping they were okay. He blinked, the city!

He swam with the current. He gripped to a fallen tree. As he came up, the water tried to pull him. He saw the city... all flooded, "KION! DASHEEE!"

The waters flowed dangerously. The Deadly Falls, right at Chris' feet, roared happily of the water it was given. Chris looked beyond the falls, still hanging on the tree, hoping to see two yellow furs swimming for the surface... All hope was lost.

Chris was losing grip of the tree. Another wave of water fell right over the edge and drowned Chris down the waterfall. Down, down, down, went the water... Over five hundred feet. Chris splashed safely in the water under the massive waterfall. The river have overflowed. Chris gasped as he reached surface. He was alive! he survive Deadly Falls once again. He swam from the shower of water to the river. Waves still crashed against the trees. Many trees swam in the rough waters.

"Kion! Dashee!"

Chris gasped as he tried to swim the current. A wave of water pushed him forward... and he sunk as a rock...

Bunga saw Chris fall from the Falls, "Chris fell over Deadly Falls!"

Fuli looked closer, "Oh, no! Kion's Dad just sunk under the surface!"

Bunga and Opera gasped. Fuli said, "We have to rescue him!"

Down the wall went the horse and wolf. Fuli just flew over where he saw Chris sink. Opera cried, "Hazoo-landa!" As he gallopped into the waters. Waves crashed into him, "Whoa!"

Opera started to swim. Bunga leaped for Opera's back. Fuli said, "Down here! Quick!"

Bunga cried, "Hazoo-landa!" Then, he leaped into the water. Opera and Fuli just sat around, waiting. Finally, the little wolf swam up with Chris hanging on to him.

"Thanks you guys... Where's Kion? Dashee?"

Bunga howled, "We don't know!"

Chris cried as he gripped to Opera's back, "Kion! Dashee!"

Opera swam away to the land. Chris lay tired and sore. He was water-beatened. Bunga said, "Do you think you should see Aviva?"

Chris got up, "Hopefully, Kion's okay. And Dashee too."

Aviva was up and well. Shocked of her husband coming home, tired. The water was up to the porch. She held her first twin baby, "CK?"

Chris waded in the water, "The dam broke! I lost Kion and Dashee in the waters... I'm sorry, Aviva. I tried to keep up."

Aviva's eyes filled with tears, "Kion's... gone..."

Chris said, "I think so."

Opera, Bunga, and Fuli stood saddened. William came out, "Did you find Kion?"

Chris shook his head.

William rested his rough hand on Chris' shoulder, "Remember son, we thought we lost you, but you were just at the base of the Falls, hurt, and alive."

Chris took his father's hands, "There would be no place for Kion to rest... the Falls were massive, Dad! Kion could be anywhere."

William pulled his son from the water and hugged him. Chris loved Kion and this was the end...

The next morning, the waters were calm. The dam have finally pulled its last strain of water. Christopher splashed the water on the porch, "I don't really have to leave the house!"

Aviva scolded her son for playing with the water, "You are making a flood in the house, Christopher!"

The two twins, a boy and a girl, murmured in their sleep. Linda stayed with her son's family in case Aviva needed some help disciplining her other ones.

Chris stayed in bed that morning. He had a hard time sleeping. All he thought of was Kion... drowning. He cried all night. William tried to comfort his son, but looking at his three other boys, he would start crying for Kion.

A few weeks later, the dam's crash was finally drying up. Chris now was okay for Kion's death, but it still bothered him. Opera, Bunga, and Fuli had set up a couple stones for Kion and Dashee... Everyone mourned for the cubs' deaths... all except one.

"YES! Kion is finally dead!"

Musdo stood proud in front of his master, "Yes, sire. Kion was swept away with the dam."

Wicke raised an eyebrow, "Where are your companies?"

Musdo pretended to be upset, "They died in the dam as well."

Wicke frowned, "Fowl told me that you gave up on them and claim that all will be yours! I can't believe this! You betrayed me like Wazee! RROOOAAAARRRR!"

Musdo cried, "I beg for mercy! NOO!" He was tossed in the lava with Wazee as his grave.

Wicke smiled as he received quietness. But a lion appeared before him, "Wicke!"

"Kion!"

The old lion was frowning upon his brother, "Your plan killed my bearer of the roar!"

"I know. He's dead. He's probably swept up on the shore, dead."

Kion the First roared as Wicke roared his brother into the lava. But Kion the First reached up and bit into the neck of the lava lion. Kion the First ran away after biting the lava lion.

"I will get you, Kion the First!"

Kion the First reached the city. People mourned over the the destruction. He searched in the clouds where his bearer could be. He sighed as he vanished, Kion was gone...

Over three thousand miles from the Kratt house, the flood had ended at the mouth of River Joice. At the end of the mouth lay two yellow bundled furs. One had a red mane and the other with black spots.

Kion and Dashee were laying far apart, wiped out from the waters' flash. Kion opened his eyes. His vision blurred as he tried to get up from the mouth. But he fell back, "Dad! Dashee..."

"Kion... Over here."

Kion turned his head to a water-soaked cheetah. She rubbed her head against his, "Are you okay?"

"Exhausted... Where are we?"

Dashee shook the water off her, "In some forest. Very different from home."

Kion got the strength to stand. Still weak to shake, the water dripped from his fur, "This isn't home... This is a wilderness... A..."

"Unfamilar place?"

Kion nodded, "Let's get away from the water. I am chilled and soaked..."

"Me too."

Kion looked over the horizon, "Home... I don't see it."

Dashee stared, "Kion... the flood could have took us miles away from home... Oh, Kion!"

Dashee cried out. Kion smiled, "I know! Kion the First!"

A lion appeared, "Kion! You are still alive!"

"Kion the First... Where are we?"

"Far from home, Kion."

"Can you take Dashee and I home? We need our family and friends..."

Kion the First leaped down and brought the soaked cubs unto his back, "Hang on," Then, he leaped in the sky unto his cloud and disappeared.

Kion never imagined how it would feel to fly. But this was an adventure!

"Dashee! Look what the dam did!"

Dashee looked, "We were really carried away."

Kion remembered his mother, "Mom! I hope my family's fine! I am worried about them!"

Soon, the cats saw home, "Home!"

Kion the First landed before the house. Kion got down and ran to the house, "Mom! Dad!"

The door opened to Grandfather Kratt, "Kion? Is that you?"

"Grandfather Kratt! It's me, Kion! Where's my father?"

"Chris! Kion's alive! Kion's alive!"

In the split of two seconds, Chris came to the back door. Just the sight of his son standing on the stairs made him smile, "Kion!"

Both father and son hugged tight. Chris murmured in his fur, "I thought I lost you. Oh, Kion, where were you?"

Kion the First answered, "A long way from Home."

"How did you get here?"

Dashee answered, "Let's say we got a lift from the old Kion."

Chris smiled, "Aviva will be so thrilled! Kion, come in son! Dashee, come in! Let's get you two cleaned up!"

Aviva took her son in her arms, "Kion!"

Kion and Dashee got cleaned up and dryed. Both were tucked in Kion's bed for warmth and rest. Bunga, Opera, and Fuli were called for to cheer for their friends' return back to the Pride lands.

Kion said, "Even though, Kion the First, Wicke had burned his servants... what will happen next?"

Kion the First answered, "Oh, Kion, I wish I could tell you..."

Kion rested, "It's okay. I am a young cub, I still have lots to learn."

"That's my boy."

WATCH FOR

THE WILD GUARD: SEASON TWO!

Spoiler alert: Kion will fight with Wicke to the end. But his ghost will still live on, though not in fire, but in the spirit of a serpent... Each chapter will be an episode.

Please review, follow, or favorite. I would like to see how you guys liked my story! Don't be afraid, I'm not a lion that I would bite. ;)

'Til the Pride Lands end

'Wild Guard defend!'


End file.
